


With God's Help, we shall... Prevail

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [17]
Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of Fights, a n g s t
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après des mois et des mois à fréquenter Bertie, Lionel sait très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.
Relationships: Bertie Windsor & David Windsor, Bertie Windsor/Elizabeth Windsor, Lionel Logue/Bertie Windsor
Series: RandomShot [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	With God's Help, we shall... Prevail

With God’s help, we shall… Prevail

C’était évident, c’était même très clair depuis le tout début, mais Lionel n’avait rien voulu dire, il n’était pas avec n’importe lequel patient tout de même. Sa majesté n’est pas le brave postier du quartier. Lionel peut cacher tout ce qu’il sait, mais Bertie ne peut pas cacher tout ce qu’il a vécu. Si ce n’est pas par la force de sa langue qu’il peut l’exprimer, c’est bien par ses tremblements, le scintillement de peur dans ses yeux, et la manière dont il cherche à éviter le contact. Il est peut-être n’importe lequel des spécialistes pour lui, mais Bertie n’est pas n’importe lequel de ses patients. S’improviser psychologue ne fait pas partie de ses revenus, mais si cela peut seulement aider le nouveau roi à prendre confiance en lui lors de ses élocutions, et allocutions, alors Lionel sait quel genre de travaux il doit fournir.

Sa main sur la gorge de Bertie alors qu’il l’aide à prononcer une tirade de Shakespeare, Lionel ne peut pas s’empêcher de glisser un rapide regard sur son cou, là où l’appréhension liquéfiée glisse sur la peau, faisant briller malgré elle une légère marque sombre. Lionel est presque sûr qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant, et pourtant il a appris à observer le corps de Bertie, son fonctionnement et ses mimiques quand il est proche de lui. Logue sait que ce n’est pas son travail, qu’il ne doit en aucun cas se mêler des affaires de la famille royale, mais après une guerre mondiale, il a aussi assimilé le fait de prendre son courage à deux mains quand la situation le nécessitait. Lionel se laisse quelques secondes de répit alors que Bertie se rassoit sur le sofa, ses mains tremblant légèrement autour de son paquet de cigarettes. Et pourtant il lui a bien dit d’arrêter… Être écouté est donc plus compliqué auprès de la famille royale.

« Madame la reine est-elle celle qui a ajouté de la couleur à votre gorge ? » Appuyé sur son bureau, Lionel sait qu’il fait sûrement une énorme erreur, mais il se doit d’avoir non seulement une réponse, mais aussi la réaction de Bertie

« J-je v-vous demande pardon ? »

« Il me semble étrange de la part de sa majesté de laisser une marque quelque peu visible sur le cou du nouveau monarque, à mon humble avis. »

« L-Logue ! C-Ce n’est pas… Elizabeth… »

« Bertie, avec le temps vous devriez avoir compris que vous n’êtes pas là pour vous forcer à parler de choses dont vous ne voulez pas, mais aussi savoir que si vous avez besoin d’aide, il se trouve que je suis et serai toujours présent. »

« C’était D-d-david… »

« David ? Comme votre frère ? »

« Il n’y a pas b-beaucoup de D-david dans ma vie… »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il frappé ? »

« Il veut que Mrs S-simpson fasse partie de la f-famille, je ne p-pouvais pas le laisser faire ! »

« Et vous vous êtes battus ? »

« J-je ne peux pas me battre avec mon propre f-frère, D-david oui… »

« Seigneur… »

Lionel ne peut qu’aller passer son bras autour des épaules de Bertie, il ne peut rien faire pour l’altercation qu’il a eu avec son frère, mais ça ne l’empêchera pas de défendre son roi, et ce, jusqu’à ce que le destin les sépare.

Fin


End file.
